


战争三(接续战争二)

by shenshengdeshiwu



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 06:57:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17178071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenshengdeshiwu/pseuds/shenshengdeshiwu





	战争三(接续战争二)

隔天清晨，土方在一阵异样的感觉中醒来，发现自己正被摆成双腿大开的姿势，而某人的两根手指正插在自己屁股里搅动  
“呦，亲爱的多串早安啊～”  
“混帐！！你做什么！一大早发什么情！”  
土方想立刻起身揍人，却傻眼地看到自己双手被警用手铐扣住，手铐内侧还各垫了一圈厚厚的毛巾，“混蛋，在这种地方细心也改不了你袭警的罪！快给我放开！”  
“呵，多串真会说笑呢，阿银我正要开始享用，怎么可能放走我美味的早餐”银时边说边抽动自己的手指，按压土方的敏感点  
“呃啊－混蛋死卷毛！给我去切腹！我今天还要上班！”土方身体弹了一下，又落回了被褥上  
“放心，现在才六点，还很早”银时边说边挤入第三根手指  
“混帐废材，你就只有这种时候会那么早起床！”土方边骂边不自觉加粗了喘息  
“哼，多串都这么说了，那阿银我是不是该在亲亲多串身上好好耍废一番呢”银时加快手上扩张的速度，一边伸手揉捏土方胸前的小点  
“嗯啊－快放开我！你要是做了我怎么执勤！”  
“哦？原来鬼之副长这么柔弱，做个爱就无法执勤了？”  
“你！”土方气到不行，但又绝不能承认自己每次都被银时做得浑身酸痛  
银时低头亲了亲土方高高翘起的分身，“鬼之副长是不是该跟你的身体学习一下坦承呢？你明明就很想要吧”说着边在顶端舔了一口  
土方颤抖了一下，但仍然坚持“白痴！这只是正常生理现象！”  
“哼，副长大人真会嘴硬”，银时抽出手指，一把将土方翻身，让他趴在褥上臀部翘起，一挺身就将自己的火烫硬物顶了进去，“明明都准备好了”  
“呃啊，你快出去，不可以！”  
银时开始快速的抽动，一下下重重撞击在土方臀瓣上，发出啪啪啪的声音  
每一下炽热的分身大力的磨过土方敏感的肠壁，顶开他柔嫩的肠肉  
“呃嗯－停－不－”土方难耐的发出呻吟，一开始就这么激烈让他禁受不住，他还没做好抵抗的准备，只能无助的承受身后的人放肆的侵略  
才刚苏醒的身体特别敏感，这样的体位又会被侵入的特别的深且重  
极致的快感折磨着土方，他紧咬着牙关，将头埋在双臂之间，很快全身就被逼出了一层薄汗  
汗水反射着清晨的日光，突显了土方肩胛骨和腰椎周围的曲线，让他特别性感  
银时掐着土方的腰窝大力挞伐，每一下土方都被顶得颤抖，很快土方便支撑不住射了出来  
高潮的肠壁快速收缩着，银时停留在里面享受肠肉的按摩，并伸手揉捏土方的臀肉“副长大人今天怎么那么快就不行了？昨天晚上不是很持久的吗？”  
土方扭头狠狠地瞪他“你这个混蛋－”  
银时保持插入的姿势，把土方翻转过来，还在抽搐的肠壁被硬物磨了半圈，让土方又不禁溢出了几丝呻吟

银时在土方臀下垫了颗枕头，拉高土方的双腿，再次开始缓缓的律动，“不然刚刚那次不算，我们再重新比过一次？”银时装作好心地询问，“昨天副长大人不是很快就打败了阿银我吗？也许今天副长大人能继续维持胜绩呢”

土方轻哼一声，他当然知道银时现在在报复、在激他，银时的药性肯定已经褪了，现在自己要让他缴械自然没有昨晚容易，不过自己刚刚已经发泄过一次，还有不应期，赢面也是不低  
更重要的是他绝不能跟这混帐投降认输，不然昨天的复仇不就失去意义了吗，未来还会被这该死的家伙压制得永无翻身之日

土方哑声说道“那你解开手铐”  
“不要～阿银我就喜欢副长大人这副模样呢，这样我会比较兴奋喔！”  
“你这混蛋抖s！”土方腿部用力，想取回自己双腿的掌控权  
“对啊～而且阿银我就爱s亲爱的多串呢～”银时握住土方的腿不让他如愿，并把土方双腿拉高到自己肩膀上并抱在胸前，让自己小腹紧贴着土方的臀肉，一下下送得更加深入，再伸手压了压土方的腹部  
“嗯啊－你－”土方的身体被摆成L型，腹部被按压使得银时在他体内的火热硬物的形状清晰分明，肠壁上敏感点被顶撞的更加用力  
强烈的快感让土方有一瞬间的失神，脸上闪过茫然的神色，“呵，亲爱的副长大人很喜欢这个姿势？”，银时九浅一深的抽送，玩弄着身前的人，次次浅浅的摩擦在敏感点上都是极致的挑逗，而每次深深顶入的时候又都会让土方有内脏要被顶破的错觉  
银时熟捻的技巧让土方一下又硬了起来

银时倾身把土方的双腿压向身体，加快抽送的速度，臀部像电动打桩机一般快速律动，炽热的分身不停地侵犯著身下的人  
剧烈的快感让土方有要失速脱轨的感觉，他用带着手铐的双手努力推着银时的腹部想让他减速和不要这么深入  
“嗯？副长大人这是想让阿银我慢一点吗？但变慢的话阿银我可到不了呢！”银时恶意地奉还土方昨晚的台词  
“你这…混…帐…去死…”土方骂人的话语沦落成破碎的呢喃夹杂在粗哑的喘息里  
银时将土方的双腿向两侧大大拉开，一边继续不断冲刺，一边俯身舔弄土方胸膛上的红点  
“呃啊…”土方仰起头想躲避这诱人坠入深渊的快感，却不自觉弓起身体，把小红豆更加送入银时的口中  
土方的双手死死扣住银时一侧的肩膀，在上面留下鲜红的指印和抓痕，汗水浸湿了被褥  
土方失焦的双眼竭尽全力想找回一丝清明，却总是徒劳

银时玩够了现在的姿势，又将土方双腿并在一起，侧摆到同一边，从后侧方袭击土方的弱点  
土方夹紧的双腿让肠肉更加紧密包覆着银时的粗壮坚挺，银时发出一声满足的喟叹，然后更加密集高频地顶开肠肉，把快感十倍返还  
失控的呻吟从土方红唇中泄出，土方咬住枕头想抑制自己的呻吟，却让津液浸湿了布料

这时闹钟响了起来，“啊！七点…二十…了！混…帐！你…怎么…还…不结束！”  
“呵，这可都要感谢副长大人呢，有了副长大人昨天的特训，阿银我抵抗敏感的能力大幅上升了呢”  
“会吵到人…要按掉闹钟…”土方挣扎着想借机逃离银时  
“好啊，我们去按掉闹钟”，银时把土方摆成面朝闹钟的趴跪姿势，从后背位深深顶入，每一次用力的撞击都会把土方向前顶移一点  
“混…混帐…你…先…放开我！啊啊－”土方努力想往前爬，却被银时掐着腰抓回来并再次深入贯穿，重重攻击着敏感点  
“副长大人要有点耐心啊，阿银我这不是在带着你前进吗？你手伸长点，没多久就可以按到闹钟啦～”，银时一下下地大幅抽插，一点点慢慢带着土方前移，但只要土方稍微有擅自前进就会被马上抓回  
土方只能咬牙强忍令人崩溃的极致快感，并在心里咒骂银时

无以复加的快感让土方的肠道开始抽搐，大腿无法控制地打颤，在土方扣着手铐的双手终于构到了闹钟的同时，他也禁受不住射了出来

土方无力地摊倒在榻榻米上，身体前倒让银时的硬挺滑了出来，发出了'啵'的一声  
银时把他捞回怀里，面对面的抱在身前，下身一挺，又再次插入那红肿的小洞里  
银时亲了亲土方失神的眉眼，手掌轻抚土方的背脊帮助他恢复  
土方被铐起的双手缩在银时怀里，整个人泄漏出了一丝脆弱与无助，他眨了眨迷蒙的双眼，半晌回不了神  
直到银时缓缓重新律动了起来，土方才悲哀地反应过来自己被做昏了头，而这混帐却还没射的事实  
土方把脸靠在银时的肩上蹭了两下，鬼之副长稀有地耍起了赖“不要了…我真的会迟到…”  
“乖～副长大人再加把劲，你再努力一点阿银我就能射出来了”  
土方内心崩溃，再这样下去自己真的要肾虚了  
等这天早晨银时终于射了出来的时候，鬼之副长已经被做晕过去了，而银时理所当然地替他请了一天假

当这天下午真选组副长扶着腰拿刀追杀万事屋老板，所有真选组组员就都明白了自家副长今天请假的原因了


End file.
